


Our Christmas Secret

by Soupreme



Category: Love Live - Fandom, Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, F/F, Firework cliche <3, Light-Hearted, New Year's Kiss, Surprise Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:08:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28108332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soupreme/pseuds/Soupreme
Summary: You and Riko give Christmas magic to each other late into their Christmas eve party
Relationships: Sakurauchi Riko/Watanabe You
Comments: 8
Kudos: 42





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lydinya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lydinya/gifts).



The clock struck midnight, as the silence continued throughout the Takami Inn on Christmas night. The Aqours girls were fast asleep in various locations throughout the common area, on couches and the floor, sleeping the night away with ambitions of their gifts on their minds.

You and Riko enjoyed the billowing heat of the well-decorated fireplace and sat comfortably on a couple of pillows they had managed to sneak from the couch before the sleepy first years collapsed upon it. Surrounded by all the parties combined mayhem, empty cups and bottles galore, the two did their best to keep entertained, showing pictures they had taken throughout the night.

This year was special, courtesy of the hospitality of one Chika Takami. Normally they would hand gifts over the last day of school before the holidays, but a certain orange- haired second year had the brilliant idea for them to spend the night at her place, where they would throw the biggest Christmas party this side of the Uchiura Sea!

It was ambitious, to say the least, and Mrs. Takami clearly was less than thrilled glaring in at 9 rowdy teenage highschool girls taking up her common area all night, often shooting them glares when they would cross over her internal volume limit. But to the girls, it resonated as no holiday had before it. 

Altogether, on such a celebratory holiday, the interactions felt much more sentimental. Hanamaru drinking all the punch and Ruby thinking she wasn’t going to be able to survive, Mari trying to steal kisses by carrying the mistletoe from Chika’s kitchen all night. Each time something happened, there was almost a unanimous subconscious agreement that this would be a story told several years down the road.

None of them wanted it to end, but the human body can only function on holiday adrenaline for so long, and sleep eventually caught up to them. Yoshiko, Ruby, and Hanamaru curled up on the couch, Dia in a reclining chair, Mari and Kanan on a makeshift bed on the floor, and Chika managed to make it up the stairs to her bedroom amazingly enough.

But You and Riko were still awake.

It was Christmas morning now. Half of the world dreamed whimsical dreams of what awaited them under their respective trees, but not You and Riko. The two of them, as they had done much of their Christmas party with Aqours, were so fixated on each other, they probably didn’t even know what time it was anyway.

Speaking normally was impossible without fear of waking the others meters away from them, but the two found enjoyment out of a game trying to get the other to laugh out loud using funny images they could find around the internet, the goal being to make the other laugh so loud that the other Aqours members would wake and annihilate them.

It was good fun! That is, until their phones too were claimed by “sleep” in the form of a low battery. So now the two daredevils twiddled their thumbs, staring into dancing flames in front of them trying to brainstorm internally new ways to stay awake with each other.

“I’ve got an idea. See the clock up there?” You whispered to Riko’s ear, poking her in the shoulder and pointing up at the clock ticking the night away. “It’s officially Christmas. What if we snuck in a little early present opening? We could just open each other's gifts maybe”

A quizzical Riko placed her finger to her lips and cocked her head in thought, but quickly shook off the notion. The curiosity of what You had got her couldn’t outweigh the destruction Dia would reap upon them should she be woken up, and wrapping paper would be next to impossible to tear discreetly. They may as well just dump water right on Dia’s face.

“Well… how about a super stealthy gift then?” You again said under her breath, before wrapping her arms over Riko and playfully rocking her back and forth. Riko smiled and rocked with her, savoring this moment as she did with all of You’s hugs. But You kept her arms around her, not wanting to let go and instead falling gingerly down onto her lap and grinning up at her.

“Very smooth, but what do I give you in return? The pool of silent spontaneous gifts is pretty limited.” A blushing Riko replied, averting her gaze nervously to the fireplace.

“Shadow puppet show? Write me a fancy poem? You’ll think of something.”

Both of those were solid ideas, but You’s hug felt so genuine. So passionate. Riko could tell that it felt different from her normal hugs, and she wanted to, in turn, give something equally as memorable. Looking down on her in between her legs, her heart skipped beats. Her doujin-fueled imagination was giving her tons of ideas, but this was her dear friend You! She couldn’t be so forward, not after the night they had friendship building. She might ruin it! 

However maybe if it was just quick… Surely she could build up the willpower for a quick...

“W-well okay… Here goes.” Riko murmured as a pep talk only audible to herself, before breathing deep and leaning over to brush her lips over the top of You’s cheek. 

Quickly she pulled away, not wanting to make things awkward. But with You’s reaction, a bystander would have figured she’d just proposed. Both of them blushed hard at how forward Riko had been, but You quite literally recoiled, bonking her arm on the coffee table and wincing while at the same time trying to hide her face.

When she recovered, Riko was still hiding her mouth, in a futile effort to silence her laughter. An annoyed yet happy smile crept across You’s face, as she giggled right along with her. She had got her admittedly, but two could play that game.

With much less reservation than Riko, she tackled her to the floor and returned her kiss, only this time matching their lips together with much more passion behind it than Riko had shown. Eyes wide in shock initially, Riko quickly closed them and accepted her fate, kissing her right back and wrapping her arms acceptingly overtop of her, pulling her even closer to her body. 

They kissed like they had both been waiting for it their whole lives, and now that they had finally gotten it, never wanted to stop. The heat of the love dwarfed the fire’s warmth in comparison, as they relished in the softness of their lips delicately pecking at one another’s.

Slowly, You hovered her face above Rikos and the two locked eyes, more adoringly than lustfully. “T-that was some present… What does this mean for us then?” Riko whispered up to her, an anxious blush perfectly accenting the situation the two found themselves in.   
  


“Well… I think it’s safe to say we made this one of the best Christmas Days ever, that’s for sure.” 


	2. New Year new us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Riko and You enjoy the fireworks atop Riko's roof, and more importantly... each other.

Riko sat alone atop the roof of her beachside home. The night sky was primed and ready to be lit up with fireworks as far as the eye could see. She could even see them setting up shop on the docks of the Ohara hotel way off in the distance, getting ready to kick off the new year's celebrations.

And yet, she didn’t feel that same joy she normally did at this time of year. Not the same joy she had felt a week prior with  Yō .

She wiggled her derrière in the frigid snow, trying her best to get comfortable, but ultimately failing. Her very core was shaking, unsure whether or not it was the temperature or her own anxiety that was to blame for it.

It had been a week since their party at Chika’s house. They had gotten closer. Insanely close. Closer than either of them could have imagined prior to that night. For hours into the night, they explored each other's bodies in front of the fire and their sleeping friends, none ever knowing the wiser.

Riko touched her lips with her hand. It was as if she could still feel the sensation of  Yō kissing her even now. But thinking about it happily now just made her heart sink and remember the cause of her anguish all over again.

Day broke, and the questions immediately came from Kanan and Dia about why the two of them were asleep, only a small blanket separating them, on the floor of all places. It wasn’t easy to explain, but luckily for them their third-year friends cared more about the presents than the two’s debauchery, and quickly dropped the subject.

They tore through gift after gift, each handing presents to one another and loudly raving about their various gifts. But the entire time, Riko felt… off.  Yō didn’t say a word to her, and when Riko gave her the gift actually intended for her sailor lover, her reaction was muted at best. The air around them felt awkward. The tension was palpable, like humid air on a summer's afternoon. 

Riko couldn’t have gotten out of there faster, saying little to her friends before gathering her stuff and heading next door to her own house. She must have laid on her bed for hours, running the scenario of Christmas night in her head over and over and over.

Much of those thoughts were running through her head at this very moment. “What could I have done differently? Did I take it too far or say something I shouldn’t have? Will we ever be....”

She shook her head, trying again to forget and focus on the here and now.  Yō didn’t answer her all week, and yet today, something spurred her to reach out when Riko invited her to watch the fireworks atop her roof.

Maybe she was coming to tell her she never wanted to see her again. That they had fundamentally broken their relationship at its foundation and that it was all downhill from here. But she had to know, unable to rest comfortably without at least some kind of closure. This week proved that in spades. So she fortified herself as best she could and took a deep breath, calming her nerves using the briskness of the subzero temperature.

And then, the doorbell rang.

So much for deep breathing…

Soon thereafter,  Yō’s head poked over the side of the rooftop, and Riko felt relieved, even from just seeing her face. Her simple presence there was oddly reassuring to her after everything, the smile she gave her even more so. Her mind was suddenly flooded with memories of why she was so hung up on this beautiful girl in the first place...

“N-nice night huh?” Riko stuttered, not wanting this silence to linger a moment longer as You took her place next to her in the snow. “I’m glad you came over, I was starting to get scared you might-”

“Hate you? Yeah sorry about that. I’m here now aren’t I? Let’s just Uhm...”

Yō trailed off, and there was that silence Riko was dreading. All she could do was stare at her, the wind blowing through her hair effortlessly and letting her admire every feature of her face as if it was the first time. Her hands fidgeted and played with the snow between her legs as she thought of a response that would be casual.

“Don’t mention it. It’s all past now, and honestly, I had kind of forgotten about it until you brought it up just now.”

“You and I both know that’s not true,”  Yō said, a slight chuckle coming from the two of them as she jokingly coated her legs with a drift of snow. “ _ Laughter… That’s good!”  _ Riko thought to herself. “ _ Maybe there’s hope for the two of us after all.” _

“Listen Riko, I-” Riko reached over to cover  Yō ’s mouth with her hand, cutting her sentence off. She was the one who kissed  Yō first and felt it pertinent that she be the one who’d diffuse this mess she had started.

“Let me speak first. That night… Whatever that was, doesn’t need to be us. We can forget the entire thing and chalk it up to one big mistake if you want, no questions asked. I just… It felt so right at the time. But I would give anything for this weirdness to stop between us.”

Her words hung in the air for a moment as the first firework was fired off in the distance. It blew up the sky with a loud boom, a red heart illuminating the darkness of the night and shimmering down to the water below.  Yō seemed lost in thought, almost like she was preparing for a speech and barely even noticing the light show, or the loud boom that followed. As the light illuminated the roof, Riko saw tears slowly glistening their way down You’s cheek..

“Riko… You know I'm not very good with words and all that. I never meant for it to get this bad, honest. It’s just… I never knew what to say and after the night we had… I didn’t know where to go from there.”  Yō choked over her words. She tried to keep them coherent, but the more she tried to fight the tears back the more they wanted to burst out in full force. “I-I don’t want us to reset. What we did that night... I can’t believe I couldn’t muster the ability to tell you how much I fell in love with you that night. I’m a fool, and I hope you can forgive my stupidity… Maybe we start over as you said? Forget all this insecurity. Hiya, my name is  Yō ! You’re super cute, what’s your name?”   
  
She outstretched her hand towards Riko as another firework cracked off into the distant night sky. It lit the Uchiura Bay up in a luxurious aquamarine hue, perfectly accenting the blush that accompanied the mix of joy and disbelief on Riko’s face.

“Me?” Riko replied, looking down at her hand before interlocking it with You’s and pulling herself towards her. “I’m simply yours.”

Riko kissed her with all of the pent up angst and longing she had built up the week prior. All the anxiety that had welled up inside her manifested itself through her lips and made her passion felt onto her new love.  Yō returned it in kind, eager to make up for the lost time they both wasted toiling away, wondering what could have been instead of taking what they both so desired.

Another boom. Two more fireworks caking the night sky with complimentary red and blue sparkles, as if they were watching the scene on Riko’s roof play out with uncanny timing. The two parted each other's lips and stared longingly at one another until the lights behind them dissipated, shrouding them in only the dim moonlight once again.

“So… With that out of the way, can we officially enjoy these fireworks or what?”  Yō joked.

Riko didn’t even care about the fireworks anymore or the new year. At this point, they could have been shooting fireworks at them and she might not even have noticed or cared. This moment was hers and  Yō ’s, and the fireworks were just celebrating that fact.

“THREE, TWO, ONE, HAPPY NEW YEAR!!” They heard Chika’s family scream out from next door. Caught up in the moment, they must have missed it entirely. Riko raised her hand up and faked an invisible glass with which to do a fake toast.

“Looks like we missed it, what do we cheer for?

“How about… To OUR new year? Together.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got inspired at 4am, as all writers do, to write a mini sequel to this. I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did writing it!
> 
> Happy New year to you all, and thanks for reading <3
> 
> Oh and while this isn't nessecarily for Lydinya, it still basically is so check her out again ---> https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lydinya/profile
> 
> A link to the Love Live writing discord where we celebrate cute ships like this: https://discord.gg/R43Vc3X

**Author's Note:**

> A gift fic for Lydinya, the best You/Riko writer in the biz! (つ☯ᗜ☯)つ If you've got time check her stuff out, it'll blow your mind.  
> https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lydinya/pseuds/Lydinya
> 
> Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed this rather abbreviated Xmas story of these two dorks enjoying each other more than the holidays itself ;3 All ratings and comments appreciated as always, see you next time!


End file.
